Because of You
by X.Living.And.Laughing.X
Summary: Even though Austin and Ally are finally married, will a big fight end that? Will Ally's painful past be repeated?


**Hey guys! Another one shot from me. This is kind of Auslly, in the future when they are married. Then it goes back to Ally's childhood. This is not my best work, but I can relate to this story. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Ally's POV

Me and Austin Moon have been married for three years now. In the first year of our marriage, we had a beautiful child whom we named Laura Marie Moon. I love Austin with all my heart, but right now, he was just unbearable.

"Come on Ally! You know how much I hate when you visit Elliot!" Austin screamed.

"He's my friend! Besides, this was a business thing I had to deal with him!"

"Well you should have told me!"

"I have been trying to tell you, but you wouldn't listen!"

"You know what Ally?" Austin stomped into the family room and I followed him. "Why the hell did I marry you in the first place?!" Those words stung. A lot.

"You know WHAT Austin?" I screamed at him. "I've been wondering the same thing!"

He picked up a family photo of me, him, and Laura in the middle and was about to smash to the ground. I closed my eyes, waiting to hear the shattering sound of glass. But after three seconds, I hear nothing.

Slowly, I close my eyes and see that everything had been frozen in time. Austin was frozen in place, his right hand holding the picture frame of our family, about to throw it onto the ground stayed in mid air.

What was going on?

Suddenly, I hear a knock coming from the hallway mirror. I turn to see a small girl, who couldn't have been older than eight, standing in it. I walked over to her slowly and a realization hits me when I see the glasses she was wearing.

It was a younger me.

Younger me did not look startled at all. She took my hand and led me to the other side of the mirror...

* * *

_I will not make the same mistakes that you did..._

This was my old house. This was where I used to live. I take in the surroundings slowly. My old living room...the old couch, the television set...everything looked exactly like how did when I used to live in this house. This is how the house looked like, before...

I feel tears run down my cheek a little as memories of this time came to me. My little self tapped my arm as I saw my dad walk exasperatedly into the room with a newspaper in his hand. He could not see me or my little self.

Suddenly, my mom comes storming into the room. "Lester Dawson!" she yells. "Where the hell are the groceries you were supposed to buy?!"

"I'll get to it later!" he yelled back and opened up the newspaper so he wouldn't see her.

My mom breathed angrily as she marched over to my dad and tore the newspaper out of his hand. I remembered this...when my parents would fight over such pointless things...

Suddenly, out of the corner of my eyes, I saw another of my little self sitting on the staircase, watching the fight. I realized that this was a memory that my little self next to me was showing.

I felt like crying as I remembered all the pain I went through, watching my parents fight constantly. We never did anything with the both of them together. They always did separate things...

My little self next to me took me by the hand and everything around started to fade away into another memory. I glimpsed at my little self sitting on the staircase before going on to another memory...

_I will not let myself_ _cause my heart so much misery._  
_I will not break the way you did..._

The room changed. We were upstairs, right outside my parents' bedroom. My heart fell as I saw my mom crying and taking these drug pills. I remembered how sometimes, my mom was so depressed she would do drugs. Suddenly, she looked up and quickly closed the door.

To my surprise, I looked behind me and saw my little self with a backpack looking sadly at my parents' door. She sighed and went downstairs herself to go to school...

I felt like my parents were trying to shut me out of their lives sometimes. I felt lonely. I felt empty. I felt cold. No one ever tucked me in at night because my parents were usually fighting...

_You fell so hard_  
_I've learned the hard way_  
_To never let it get that far_

I felt my little self squeeze my hand again as the scene changed. Suddenly, we were in the kitchen. My dad was talking on the phone while washing dishes. Suddenly, my little self ran into the room. This was the first time I've seen my little self smile.

I saw what was in her hands. It was a spelling bee certificate that I had won.

My heart nearly broke as she gave it to my dad. He didn't even look at it and put it into the sink with the rest of the dirty dishes. My little self sighed and looked down at her feet before running out of the kitchen.

I looked sadly down at my little self holding my hand. She gave me a sad look.

Even though I was only about seven at this time, I had to learn to take care of myself. My parents were always too busy fighting or with whatever they worked at. But mainly the fighting part.

I thought about me and Austin...did we fight like this? I mean, we didn't fight as much as my parents did, but our fights were similar when we had them. Sometimes, the fights were about pointless topics.

However, we never got to the point where we would leave each other. We both knew the limits. Arguments are a marriage, but we would never try to physical hurt each other...

My little self squeezed my hand again and the scene changed.

_Because of you_  
_I never stray too far from the sidewalk_

___Because of you_  
_I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_

When I was in high school, I never really dated much. I was too afraid to get my heart broken. However, I knew that Austin was the one for me because he was my best friend at the time. He knew what I was going through and promised to take it slow.

Austin defended me, cared for me, and helped me through my hardships in school. I started to learn how to trust.

_Because of you_  
_I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me_

Trust was not something I easily did. I knew half of the times, I was right about not trusting. High school is sadly full of cheaters and back stabbers. I didn't have friends because of this. But Austin was determined to gain my trust. He was the only friend I had. He was the only person I truly fell in love with.

_Because of you_  
_I am afraid_

Suddenly, I find me and my little self in the dining room. My mother sat at the head of the table, looking impatient. I looked at the time and it was ten o clock. I remembered that my dad worked at a music store till eight o clock, but sometimes, he came home late without even calling.

I heard my mom groan frustratedly and pick up a plate of homemade food she must have cooked herself just for dad and dump it into the garbage. The food she cooked herself was unappreciated...

We never had any family dinners. At least not at I could remember...

Suddenly, I feel my stomach tie up into knots as I thought about how me, Austin, and Laura don't have family dinners as much as we use to. Austin was really busy with his work at the recording studio. He somtimes worked late at night, which made me stressful. I began to worry about Laura. I did not want her to feel the pain I went through. She did not need it. No deserves any of the pain I went through.

But my parents...they did not care about me. If they did, they should have known better...

They should have known...

_I watched you die_, _I heard you cry every night in your sleep_  
_I was so young_, y_ou should have known better than to lean on me_  
_You never thought of anyone else_, y_ou just saw your pain._  
_And now I cry in the middle of the night_ f_or the same damn thing_

The scene changed. I felt like crying once again.

My father had two suitcases in his hand and walked out of the house to the car. My heart sank deep into my stomach, for I remembered this day too well. I used to cry over this day all the time.

I watched as little me carried one of his suitcases as well. She only thought it was a business trip. She did not know at the time that he would be gone forever.

I remembered how I watched both of my parents signing similar paper work. I used to think that they might have been working together on some similar project. Years later, only then did I realize that those were divorce papers.

Was this what was going to happen to me and Austin? We were both out of line, but I never thought of doing anything serious like a divorce. But our fight earlier was similar to my parents' last fight forever.

I hugged my little self as we both cried. The pain lasted in my heart for all these years. My parents suffered, but they let me suffer along with them. They were so wrong to do that. They never realized how much I had observed. They never noticed me longer than five minutes. I was raised alone.

Laura Marie Moon did not deserve this. No one ever should go through anything like I did. I'm not going to let history repeat itself.

_Because of you_  
_I am afraid_

* * *

__I was back in the room where me and Austin were having our fight. Austin was still frozen in place, anger written across his face. However, I took the picture he was about to throw to the ground and wrapped my arms around his neck. I feel his arms wrap around my waist instantly.

"I'm so sorry Austin", I whisper.

"I'm sorry too Ally", he says as he runs his hand through my hair. "I love you".

I smile a little. "I love you, too. Together forever?"

I feel him smile his warm smile. "Together forever", he confirms.

We kiss each other passionately and hug again. Holding hands, we both walk upstairs to Laura's room, who was sleeping peacefully like an angel. _We are going to be alright. Maybe my parents did do something good for me. Because of them, I will not make the same mistakes they did..._

I kissed Laura's forehead as Austin wrapped his arms around me. We smiled sincerely at each other that night.

* * *

**This was based off of Kelly Clarkson's song "Because of You". I was inspired to write this story because just last year, my parents were divorced. It was really hard for me, considering these are my teenage years and I understand everything that's going on. Divorce is a sad experience, but it help me to grow as a person, as it did to Ally. **


End file.
